The use of volatile solvents, such as acetone, has long been made an easy and everyday task by the advent of the plastic wash bottle. Such wash bottles have a squeezable container with a syphon tube from near the bottom of the container to transfer liquid through a nozzle connected to the syphon tube when the bottle is squeezed. However, such wash bottles with leak proof screw caps drip volatile solvents particularly in warm rooms due to build up of vapour pressure within the bottle.
An object of this invention is to provide a wash bottle that substantially eliminates undesired internal pressures and drip formation.